Hitting That
by patricia51
Summary: Set at the end of "Girls versus Suits" Barney chose suits over the bartender Karina which allows Lily a chance to act on her own desires. Femslash. Lily/Karina the Bartender


Hitting That by patricia51

(Set at the end of "Girls versus Suits" Barney chose suits over the bartender Karina which allows Lily a chance to act on her own desires. Femslash.)

(Without a doubt Lily has had several crushes on other women over the run of the series, especially Robin. But there were others as well and one of the most obvious was when the gorgeous Stacy Keibler guest-starred as Karina, the bartender who hated suits. Quotes from that episode by Lily included "I'd hit that." and "She's a goddess. Her legs go for miles. And that ass? I would wear that thing for a hat!" Assumes my story "Tablecloth" has taken place as well as "Field Hockey Girl".)

Marshall Erikson collapsed on to the bed. Completely spent, he barely found the strength to roll off the much smaller woman he had all but squished under his weight. Not that she minded, he knew. Especially when they had finished another of their marathon sessions making love. Laying on his side, he smiled at his wife.

Lily had been particularly voracious the last couple of nights and Marshall was pretty sure he knew what had brought this on. It wasn't the first time after all. Lily had a crush on someone, although "crush" was a pretty mild word for the attraction that his school teacher wife sometimes developed for someone. "Fixation" was better.

He didn't mind. First of all, she never pursued any of her targets without his express permission. Second, those crushes were always on other women, never on any man, no matter how attractive. He believed her when she said he was the only guy for her. And third, not only did he always reap the benefits from how passionate she got with him over her exploits, they had even shared the other woman more than once.

Her first crush, of course, had been Robin Scherbatsky. Lily had confessed her surprise at how badly she wanted their friend, not only because of the intensity but that she previously had not had fantasies about other girls. Well not that often and certainly not as detailed as the ones she had been having about the Canadian newscaster. With his encouragement, she had pursued Robin and caught her. More than once. And both times she had nearly killed him for days after. They hadn't shared Robin. Not really although the Canadian newscaster HAD given him a blow job under the table at McLaren's once. But then she had also done Barney and Ted and then capped things off by slowly eating Lily till she floated away on a cloud to her happy place.

There had been Carrie Spooner, the legal secretary from Queens she had met at a farmer's market and become friends with. The first time he had watched from a barely cracked bedroom door as Lily completed her seduction of the other woman on the living room couch. The second Lily had demonstrated how well she could suck him, getting him hard after he had already fired one load into her so when Lily continued banging Carrie with a strapon he could join her and double-penetrate the other woman. And there had been the weekend they spent in a hotel room with Stripper Lily, which had been almost acrobatic as well as carnal. He had nearly dislocated his back while taking Lily from behind as she buried her face between her doppelganger's legs. Even when he slipped between thrusts and ended up with his shaft buried in Lily's ass she hadn't slowed down. Indeed it had made her even hotter. She had let out a whoop, grabbed the stripper's ass so tightly she left the imprint of her fingers and yelled at him to spank her. He had.

So by now, he recognized the signs. He even had a pretty good idea who she was thinking about. It was the stunning new bartender at McLaren's, the one that Barney was in such hot pursuit of, especially since she had rather abruptly refused his advances. That was a challenge he could not help but accept.

Of course, Lily's comment that first night "Are you kidding? I'd hit that" had given away her interest. Oh, the others had laughed, not realizing just how serious she was. But he had known. And that night she had proved it. Which is why he was laying breathless on the bed right now. He tightened the arm he had wrapped around her.

"So, when are you going to go for her?"

"I can't," Lily lamented.

"Why not?"

"Because Barney is in hot pursuit right now."

"So?"

"He saw her first."

Marshall didn't think that Lily actually was obligated to follow the Bro Code but he knew better than to argue with her. Over that anyway. So he let it ride. Besides, protestations non-withstanding, her attraction to the long-legged bartender wasn't going away. In fact, her cravings only seemed to get stronger and he continued to reap the benefits.

Then came the day that Barney appeared at their usual table, once more wearing a suit. He sat down, almost ostentatiously ignoring the woman behind the bar. Instead, he reached over and captured Ted's untouched drink.

"That's better," he said approvingly.

Lily looked over to the bar to see that Karina was just as stubbornly ignoring Barney. "Okay, what happened?" she asked him.

"What? About what?"

"About you and Karina."

"Who?"

"Oh come on Barney."

He shrugged. "She's not worth it. True story."

"Since when?"

The story came out. Barney finally had got Karina back to his apartment. By mistake, she had walked into his walk-in closet and found all of his suits. He had claimed that he was going to get rid of them tomorrow. But she had pushed the issue, demanding that he demonstrate it. She had taken one suit, marched to the window and prepared to throw it out. Instead, she had been thrown out, although not by the window.

Marshall had looked at his wife. She seemed absorbed in Barney's story, nodding in sympathy. But he could feel her trembling in excitement and the look in her eyes gave her away. The next week or two was going to be interesting, to say the least.

As it turned out the next two weeks were not only interesting they were by turns exciting and then frustrating. Karina seemed to readily accept Lily as more than a customer, showing interest in her and enjoying spending time on and off duty with her. But whenever Lily thought things were getting closer between them Karina would say or do something that seemed to put Lily right into the friend zone and only that. Then the long-legged bartender would unexpectedly get very close to Lily or suddenly touch her, touches that almost reached the point of being caresses. Lily's head was spinning daily as she tried to figure out where he stood with the object of her desire.

One Friday evening Karina ended her shift early. The guys hadn't arrived yet so Lily was more than happy to accept a casual invitation to "grab a bite". While Katrina went to change clothes Lily quickly texted Marshall as to what was going on. He replied quickly that he had his fingers crossed.

Lily surveyed herself. She was earlier than usual and alone because this had been School Board visitation day so she was a little more dressed up than usual, wearing a skirt, blouse, pantyhose and heels. Then Katrina came out of the back and Lily forgot anything about her own appearance.

The bartender was wearing a classic little black dress. On her though, the LBD did things that nearly made Lily's tongue hand out. Sleeveless with a high collar that circled her neck, the hem stopped halfway down the other woman's thighs, which meant she was displaying more legs than Lily could have if her own skirt had stopped at her waist. And since Karina was already half a foot taller than Lily, the three-inch heels the bartender wore made her feel short.

When Karina flashed her a smile and asked "Are you ready to go?" all Lily could do was nod her head. She followed the other girl up the steps to the street, during which she was unable to resist bending forward to better her looking up Karina's dress before hurrying to catch up with her.

"God her legs DO go on for miles."

They reached the top of the steps just in time to meet Barney. Lily didn't remember actually ever seeing his mouth drop open but it did as he surveyed Karina. He may not have even seen her as the other girl pointedly ignored him, other than giving a little extra shake to her hips as she and Lily walked off. Lily didn't know if Barney gasped but she barely managed to hold in a moan herself.

Lily had thought, with the way Karina had dressed, that they would be going to a fancy restaurant. It was a nice one but to her surprise, Karina guided her to the bar, where they took side-by-side stools. She must have been a familiar fixture because the bartender smiled at her, handed them both a menu and brought Karina a glass of wine. He raised an eyebrow in question at Lily, who nodded and then received a glass of her own.

Karina ordered something to eat for both of them. Something was the word because although Lily would later remember eating she couldn't have told a single thing about what it was or how it tasted. The same went for the glass or two of wine, she really couldn't recall how many. For her attention was focused elsewhere.

She tried. She made a massive effort to keep her attention focused on Karina's face, who was talking about something or other but the words tended to end up as "blah, blah, blah" to her hearing. No matter how hard she tried her eyes and attention kept dropping down.

Right after sitting down, Karina had turned on her stool so that she was facing Lily, who had copied the motion. Immediately after that, the bartender had slowly and deliberately crossed her legs. Not only did that expose even more of the longest legs Lily had ever seen, but it also gave a hint of stocking tops and a glimpse of bare thigh above them. Nor did Karina stop with that. Her leg began to bounce, slowly and deliberately. And now and then the side of her calf would brush against Lily's leg.

She ate. She drank. She thought so anyway. And the time passed, although she couldn't recall if it was a short time or long before Karina said something about the time. She stood up, her hand falling to Lily's thigh as though to brace herself. But that warm hand lingered and then slid up, first along her leg and then her side to take Lily's hand and help her up.

The walk they took was in as much of a fog and dinner had been. Then they were climbing steps and Karina was unlocking a door and ushering her into a small but exquisitely furnished apartment. They ended up sitting close together on a comfortably firm large leather couch that took up most of one paneled wall. They sat quietly, Lily's mind awhirl. Karina put her hand on Lily's knee, rubbing in small circles and sliding up her leg. As the hand disappeared under her dress she managed to tear her eyes away and meet Karina's gaze.

"So Lily," and the kindergarten teacher shivered at the look in Karina's eyes, "You still want to hit this?"

Lily's head reeled. "You heard that?"

Karina smiled, a smile tinged with more than a little smugness and a great deal of mischief. "I hear things. All sorts of things. Not just about 'hitting this' but also comments about 'legs that go on for miles' and something about 'wearing that ass like a hat'. Sometimes it's second or even third hand. Sometimes it's direct."

"Marshall told you."

"Actually I asked him. I had overheard what you had said being repeated, more than once. I was interested in you, but I never would hit on a married woman, especially when it's a couple like the two of you. But you two have a special arrangement, don't you?"

"So you let me chase you. And teased me. Teased me to distraction."

"Can you tell me it wasn't fun?"

"Well, it certainly has already given my heart a workout. I bet my blood pressure has spiked repeatedly over the last few hours."

"So?"

Instead of replying verbally Lily suddenly launched herself at the other woman, pushing her back on the couch and ending up on top of her. Lily's lips were only inches away from Karina's parted ones. She whispered.

"So. enough teasing."

With that Lilly kissed Karina. The kiss turned open-mouth and passionate in seconds. Lily squirmed, rubbing herself against the woman under her until her skirt and Karina's dress were both hiked up waist-high. Lily's left hand settled on Karina's right breast while the teacher's other hand slipped down the bartender's side to confirm that Karina was indeed wearing thigh high stockings clipped to a garter belt.

How the other woman did it Lily never knew, but just as she was nibbling the side of Karina's neck and wishing she could explore the other woman's throat the black dress's collar fell free. Not only was Lily able to kiss the white hollow of Karina's throat but she was able to follow the collarbones down as she slid the top of the dress below the waiting breasts in their black lace bra. Not wasting time searching for the catches, LIly simply pulled the bra down and began to feast on the now exposed breasts.

Karina's breasts were wonderful. Lily refused to allow herself to compare them with other breasts she had enjoyed but they were exquisite. Firm but giving and just the right size to kiss and run her tongue over. She sucked on first one hard nipple and then the other and decided they were the longest ones she had ever explored.

But, lovely as they were, Karina's breasts were not what Lily had been dreaming about for weeks. She gave each nipple a final lick and slid down Karina's body until her face was right between the long legs. She noted that the other girl's panties were soaked. Catching them with both hands, she gave a slight tug and was rewarded as Karina lifted her hips. As she slid the black lace down she placed one deep open-mouth kiss on Karina's pussy.

Damn, she tasted so good. But Lily was not wasting the opportunity she had looked forward to for so long to explore those magnificent legs. She decided quickly, right one going down, left one coming back up.

First, she placed soft kisses on the exposed white thigh above the stocking top. Then came the stoking top itself. She drug her tongue along it, tasting bare skin and the nylon at the same time and reveling in how both felt against her tongue. Then she went down, sometimes kissing, sometimes feeling and always dragging her fingers along Karina's leg as she continued to pull her panties down.

There was a pause when she reached Karina's ankle, but only one that lasted while she flipped the bartender's high heel off before pulling the panties off that foot. But as long as she was there she made the most of it. She ran her tongue over the instep and the bottom of the foot before her. Then she kissed, one by one, each of the nylon covered toes before taking all five of them into her mouth.

By now Karina was twisting and turning above her and uttering numerous cried of pleasure. Switching to the left foot Lily repeated all her previous actions as she worked her way up that leg. As she reached her starting point Karina grabbed the back of her head and shoved Lily's face between her legs. At the first touch of the teacher's tongue, Karina went off like a rocket and continued for multiple orgasms as Lily devoured her and frantically swallowed the gush of Karina's juices that threatened to drown her. During that time, Karina shifted her left leg enough to slide it between Lily's legs and the kindergarten teacher rode it to a shuddering orgasm of her own.

When the quivering of both women had stopped, or at least slowed down somewhat, Lily made her move to claim the ultimate prize she had been fantasizing about for weeks. She grabbed Karina's left leg and spun her, turning her over at the same time. The final result saw Karina on her knees with her upper body resting on the couch. And Lily was on her knees behind the bartender. Her hands, that had braced her on Karina's hips, were now exploring the delightful smoothness of the other woman's ass cheeks. Lily marveled at their tightness, born of muscles that detracted not the least from their femininity. Shaking with eagerness, she parted them and stared hungrily at her final goal. Taking a deep breath she buried her face in Karina's ass.

God, this was what she had been dreaming about. Now that she had the chance to explore those marvelous legs, of course. She drug her tongue up and down Karina's cleft and then began tapping the puckered opening with the tip. She slipped a finger beside her tongue and rolled and teased the anal ring until she felt it begin to loosen. When she jammed her rolled tongue against the ring it gave way and as she penetrated Karina's ass the other woman went completely wild. Lily hung on for dear life.

Eventually, the two women ended up side by side on the couch with Lily on her side and resting her head on Karina's shoulder. They let the after-glow sink in comfortably for a long time before sharing a kiss or two.

"Was that everything you hoped it would be?" teased Karina.

"Mmmmmm. Indeed."

"So," Karina blew in Lily's ear "are you going to invite Marshall the next time?"

"Absolutely. But it may be a week or two. Or longer. He's not going to be able to walk for at least that long."

"Good. But now..." Karina suddenly flipped Lily over on her stomach and straddled her. Kissing the top of the teacher's spine she began to work her way down. "But my ass isn't the only one that needs to be worn like a hat."

(The End) 


End file.
